Appearance and fragrance are important to retail customers of herbs and other fragrant materials. Consumers frequently desire to see and smell the aromatic materials they are considering purchasing. For common, low value materials, retailers may simply keep the fragrant materials in clear, air-tight jars and allow consumers to open the jars as they wish to smell the material's fragrance. However, with high value materials, this solution is undesirable as it is too easy for dishonest consumers to steal the materials while pretending to be merely smelling them.
What is needed is a secure display case that still allows consumers to see and smell high value herbs or other aromatic materials they are considering purchasing.